Dolls, mannequins and toys are known in which a head is moveable by various means which are connected directly or indirectly to the head. One such device is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,104. This patent discloses a model human head provided with hairs held within the head by means of an adhesive mixed with material in the head. The model head is moveable about ball and socket or hinged plate mounting means so that the head may be moved into position whereby the hair of the head may be dressed or make-up applied to the face of the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,444 discloses a mannequin with an adjustable head. The head includes an elongated neck member extending into the shoulders of the mannequin whereby the head is moveable relative to the shoulders of the mannequin and may be universally tilted in any desired direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,886 discloses a doll having a combined sound and motion mechanism contained with the body of the doll. The head is moveably mounted on the doll body for relative complex motion by means of an angularly off-set shaft extension coupled to a sleeve held in the head. Rotation and flexion are imparted to the head in response to rotation of the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,474 discloses a bobbing head doll in which the head is universally mounted on the doll's body. A conterbalancing weight is connected to the outer end of an elongated shaft rigidly secured to the head and depending into the body. The doll's head moves by action of the weight, when the doll is moved.
All of the foregoing patents, relate to means for moving a doll or mannequin head in various ways. However, none of these patents disclose the unique means of moving the doll's head of the present invention, including an actuating means connected to gearing means within a base supporting the moveable head, and further including a specifically shaped neck on which the head is supported for movement to different angles.